Their Life in a Nutshell
by NettleSnitch31
Summary: The twists and turns in the life of Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Hope you Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**You may not see the need for this chapter (well sentance really), but it is important to me, so deal with it!... Just kidding, dont hate me! **

Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy were best friends at Hogwarts, and they had been through a lot…

**So yeah, I was trying to set a mood... Or something like that Anyway the chapters will get longer I Promise you that! **


	2. I Know it's Hard

**Chapter 2... An actual real chapter! Go me! **

Scorpius and Albus where doing some last minute revision session for their Herbology exam, which was later that Thursday afternoon. Scorpius wasn't the best at Herbology, but he was refusing to let Albus help him. "Scorpius, have you given up on your pride yet?" Albus said, before waiting for a response he added, "Because when you do I'd be happy to help you with Herbology."

"No thank you, Albus. I'm perfectly fine doing my own work," Scorpius told him.

"Pride's still there then. Let me know when it goes away," Albus chuckled. He turned back to his own book, aimlessly flicking through pages. He kept peeking over his book to look at Scorpius, mainly because he was amused by the confusion in Scorpius's face. He noticed that Scorpius kept glancing at him, it got to the point where Albus said, "Scorp, I'll help you if you want."

"I don't want help Albus. I just have some stuff on my mind."

"Like what?" Albus asked.

"It's complicated," Scorpius said.

"Well it's better to get it off your mind before the exam. If you don't you'll concentrate on that instead of the questions and fail, what Ravenclaw does that?" Albus joked. Scorpius didn't even smile. "What's up Scorpius?" Albus asked seriously.

"I'm not sure how to say it," Scorpius said.

Albus put his arm around his friend. "You can tell me anything you know."

"Al, you sound like my mum," Scorpius complained.

"Come on Scorp, tell me."

"Al, I'm…" Scorpius looked at his friend, he seemed lost for words.

"I won't judge you. You can tell me anything and it won't change the fact you're my best friend," Albus said, his voice was soft.

"I'm Gay. Well I think I am anyway."

"Scorp, I know it's hard. But why did you wait so long to tell me. This is why you've been off the past month isn't it?" Albus asked. Scorpius nodded. Albus pulled him into a hug. "You're scared of your dad's reaction aren't you?" Albus asked. He felt Scorpius's head move against his chest. "He won't mind you know. You're still his son."

"My dad isn't your dad Albus. He grew up differently. Different isn't good in his eyes," Scorpius told him.

"He's your dad none the less. You can't be scared of him Scorp, you have to be yourself."

"I know Al. I'm just worried."

"I know." Albus rubbed Scorpius's back to sooth him. They stayed like that until it was time for them to go in and sit their Herbology O.W.L.

16th June 2022, the date Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy told Albus Severus Potter he was gay.

**So did you like it? hate it?... Let me know!  
>Also this will go over a period of 10 years but sticking to the date 16th of June for each year! <strong>


	3. Blood Pops

**Here's the next chapter, I feel I should mention that this is for the 'One Day Competition' from the lovely Addicted-to-sugar-quills.  
>So yeah...<strong>

It was a rare occasion when the Hogwarts students were allowed to go to Hogsmead on a Friday, but that Friday was an exception.

Everyone who was in the middle of their N.E. and O. stayed in school to study, but the third, fourth and sixth years had taken the opportunity for the extra time in Hogsmead. Albus and Scorpius decided to go; Rose and Lily went with them.

"So, what are you planning on doing this holiday, Scorpius?" Lily asked, sweetly.

"I don't know Lily. Depends on what my dad wants us to do," Scorpius told her.

"Well, you have to stay at ours at some point," Lily insisted. "Tell him he has to stay at our house in the holidays Al!"

"Lily, we can't make him."

"Lily, I'd love to. It just depends on what my dad wants. I'm not exactly his favourite person at this moment in time. He likes Al even less than me, so I'll try my best, but I won't make any promises." They carried on walking. Only Albus knew the reason that his Scorpius's dad wasn't too pleases with the both of them…

Albus had gone to Scorpius's house over the holidays, at some point he had managed to convince Scorpius to tell his dad that he was gay. Draco had gone off in a rage and kicked Albus out of the house, after forbidding Scorpius from talking to him again. Draco thought that Albus had influenced Scorpius into being the man that he was. Albus felt guilty about it. It was Albus who had told him to tell his father about his sexuality.

"Well, let dad talk to him. He won't say no to our dad, will he Albus?" Lily said. Everyone knew she wasn't going to let it drop. Albus and Rose exchanged the look they always did when Lily got that way.

"So where do you want to go today?" Rose asked changing the subject.

"Um, Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks," Lily said.

"Sounds good," Albus said.

They walked to Honeydukes and went in. Albus and Scorpius went straight to the blood pops, at first it was something they had done just to freak people out, but now they really liked them. They met Rose and Lily at the counter. The girls had a lot of chocolate. Lily had some lollypops too, just not blood flavoured ones. Rose had some fudge. "I don't see why you buy those things. They're horrible," Rose complained at Albus and Scorpius.

"And I don't see why you buy that fudge. Grandma's is much nicer. And we buy these because they're the only things you don't steal from our dorm when we're not there," Albus answered her.

"Since when do Ravenclaws steal, Rosie Posie" Lily asked, smirking at her cousin.

"Lily, you're a Ravenclaw," Rose answered.

"So maybe I didn't think what I was saying through," Lily said.

"Let's pay and go to The Three Broomsticks," Scorpius suggested.

"Good idea," Albus said. They paid for their sweets and left to go to The Three Broomsticks. When they got there Albus said, "Go get a table, I'll get the Butterbeer." Lily, Rose and Scorpius went to find a seat in the corner of the room; whilst Albus made his way to the bar. The young barmaid made her way over to him.

"What can I get you Al?" she asked. She'd only been working there a year, but she knew Al like the back of her hand. "Well, how many Butterbeers do you want?"

"Four, please, Emilie," Albus said. He passed her the money for the drinks.

"You go sit down and I'll bring them over to you," she said, smiling brightly.

Albus went to join Lily, Rose and Scorpius at the table they were sat around. "You appear to be drinkless, my dearest cousin," Rose said as he sat down.

"That, my dearest Rose, is because Emilie is bringing them over to us," Albus told her.

"She so wants you," Lily giggled. Albus rolled his eyes. Rose and Lily always brought up Emilie having a crush on Albus.

"Ask her out Al!" Rose exclaimed randomly.

"You know I'm gay Rose. Why would I ask out a girl?" Albus asked, seriously.

"Well, is there anyone else you want to go out with? Come on Al she's pretty, how can you not want to go out with her?" Lily asked.

"I don't want to go out with her, because one, she's a girl, and two, I like boys. Besides, maybe there is someone else I like," Albus's voice started to fade out as he was saying the last sentence.

"Who?" Lily and Rose exclaimed in unison. Al suddenly looked uncomfortable. Luckily for him Emilie came over with their drinks and put them on the table.

"Thanks Emilie," Al said.

"No problem Al," she said before walking away. Albus took the distraction that had been given to him to change the subject.

"So Rose, how's Cody?" he asked. Cody was Roses boyfriend; he was a muggleborn boy, in Hufflepuff.

"Nice try Al. We're not letting this drop." Albus mentally cursed Rose; if it had just been Lily there then that would have worked. Lily had the attention span of a goldfish sometimes, and that was one of those times.

"Please, Rose. Let it drop please," Albus begged.

"Come on Al, tell us," Scorpius, who had been unusually quiet up until this point, said.

Albus looked down at the table. "It's you, Scorpius," he muttered. No one was quite sure what happened after that; but Scorpius was gone. "Thanks you two!" Albus snapped before running out after Scorpius. By time Albus go outside of The Three Broomsticks Scorpius was nowhere in sight. "Why does he have to be so fast?" he muttered under his breath.

Albus wandered around for a while looking for him. He found him, close to the Shrieking Shack. "Scorp, I'm sorry," Albus said, walking up behind him.

"Don't be. I think I over reacted."

"It's not like I expect you to do anything about it. I know you don't like me back, and I'm fine with that; as long as we're friends."

"Al, you don't need to explain. I'm just trying to process it," Scorpius said…

16th June 2023, the date Albus Severus Potter admitted he liked Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

**So did you like this chapter? It's longer than the last one...  
>Anyway, How about a Review telling me what you think! It would make my day if you did! <strong>


	4. Can I Ask You Something?

**Yay a new chapter! I know it's kinda short, but this one didn't need to be long... **

Scorpius sat in the common room on a stormy cold night. He was supposed to be studying for his potions exam, but instead he was waiting for Albus to get back. He was sat in an armchair by the fire, a book open on his knee, he wasn't paying any attention to the book. A though had been playing on his mind for a while, and he wanted to talk to Albus.

Lily bounced over to him. "Have you seen Al?" she asked.

"He's in the library," Scorpius replied.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" she asked.

"No, why?" he asked her.

"I want to steal his scarf, I can't find mine."

"I'd say you have enough time before he gets back. I'll distract him if he gets back before you're done," Scorpius told her. She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him. The simplest things made Lily happy; it was part of her charm.

"Thank you," she said, before skipping up the staircase to the boy's dorms. Albus came into to the common room the second Lily disappeared up the staircase. He was carrying a few books, but not as many as Scorpius expected him to have.

"Hey Al," he said as Albus made his way over to him. He took a look at the books he had brought from the library, they were all potions books. "Only potions books, are you serious? You don't need potions books; you're the best in our year at potions."

"I just want to be ready for the exam tomorrow," Albus told him.

"Trust me; you'll do fine in the exam. Everyone knows it," Scorpius said. Albus ignored him and opened the book on the top of the pile. He started reading. Scorpius just watched him. "Al, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Albus replied not looking up.

"Well, um…" The words Scorpius wanted to say caught in his throat. "Will you help me with potions? I mean, you'll be revising at the same time,"

"Sure, I'll help you," Albus said. He then went off into a long lecture, but Scorpius wasn't listening. He was mentally cursing himself, 'Scorpius you coward! The worst that could have happened was him saying he doesn't like you anymore. You should have just asked him out.'

16th June 2024, the date Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy wanted to admit he liked Albus Severus Potter, but was too scared to.

**Hope you enjoyed!  
>Next chapter there will be some drunken fun! (But not too much fun... I'm not going all M rated on you)<strong>


	5. Spin the Bottle

**Dont you just love a good game of spin the bottle? **

"Spin the bottle!" a very drunk Dominique exclaimed, rising a bottle of fire whiskey in the air. She then downed the contents of the bottle, and put it in front of her, on the floor. "Albus, Lorcan, Lysander, Scorpius, Victoire, Louis, Nadia, James, Alice, Frank, Shannon, Demi, Teddy, Roxy, Cody, Rose, Page, park your butts on the floor and get ready to play!"

The group were at Dominique and Lorcan's house; they were throwing a house party, mainly because Dominique wanted one. James had brought his girlfriend Alice Longbottom and best friend Frank Longbottom, who had brought their little sister Shannon. Albus brought Scorpius. Lysander invited himself, before they had had the chance to invite him. Rose had forced Cody into coming because she 'didn't want to have to suffer a drunken Dominique on her own'. Victoire and Teddy had gotten their friend Demi to come along, with intensions of getting her to and Louis to date. Roxanne had brought along her friend Page, with the same intentions Victoire and Teddy had. And Nadia was forced to come by Dominique, who claimed that she needed to experience at least on English party in her life time.

"Do we really have to play Dom?" Louis moaned, he hated being pushed into situations where he had to be close to someone. That is why he had been avoiding Teddy, Victoire and Roxanne all night. He knew their intentions of getting him a girlfriend, and he didn't want to be forced into that.

"Yes we do!" Dominique insisted. "Sit down everyone, and I'll explain the rules." Everyone rolled their eyes but sat down anyway. "Okay, so you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss them. But if you are Blood related to the person then you spin again because I aren't kissing Vic or Lou," Dom explained to the group. "Oh, and whoever gets kissed spins the bottle next."

Dominique spun the bottle first. It landed on Louis "Yack!" She spun it again, it landed on Lorcan. They kissed, it wasn't a quick kiss, it was long and passionate, but wasn't really something the others wanted to see. Louis and Lysander looked extremely uncomfortable, and were both trying to look anywhere else.

"Dom let Lorcan spin. Before Lysander and Louis get any more uncomfortable," Victoire said.

Dominique rolled her eyes but let Lorcan spin. It landed on Louis, and he looked more uncomfortable than he did before. Lorcan leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

Louis spun the bottle. Page and Demi, who were sat either side of him, both looked hopeful. But it landed on Lysander. Louis pecked Lysander on the lips. "Lysander is a better kisser," Louis said.

"Thanks mate," Lorcan said sarcastically, whilst Lysander laughed at him.

Lorcan spun the bottle. It stopped on Dominique. Lysander tried to give her a peck on the lips, but Dominique didn't want that. She wouldn't let the kiss stop. When she finally stopped kissing Lysander she said, "He is the better kisser… Lucy's lucky!"

She spun the bottle again. It landed on Teddy. She stood on her knees and shuffled towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses him. When she was done she moved back to her place next to Lorcan and Rose.

Teddy spun the bottle. It landed on James. They had a peck on the lips.

James spun. It stopped on Cody. They had a peck on the lips.

Cody spun. It stopped on Lysander. They had a peck on the lips.

Lysander spun again. It stopped on Alice. They had a peck on the lips.

Alice spun. It stopped on James. It was a repeat of Dominique and Lorcan's kiss.

"I think I want the floor to swallow me whole," Shannon said.

"Dude, that's my sister," Frank added.

James pulled away and said, "come on, it's not like you didn't know."

James spun the bottle. It landed on Teddy. They had a peck on the lips.

Teddy spun. It landed on Roxanne. They had a peck on the lips.

Roxanne spun. It stopped on Alice. They had a peck on the lips.

Alice spun. It stopped on Cody. They had a peck on the lips.

Cody spun. It stopped on Lysander. They had a peck on the lips.

Lysander spun. It stopped on Scorpius. They had a peck on the lips.

Scorpius spun. It stopped on Albus. They had a peck on the lips. But then they both leaned in again, this time the kiss was longer, more passionate. They would have gone on kissing a lot longer if Dominique hadn't said, "come on Albus, spin the bottle, I want to keep playing!"

They pulled apart and Albus spun the bottle. It landed on Demi. They had a peck on the lips.

"I'm excusing me and Scorpius now," Albus said before standing up and walking out. Scorpius followed him. They went into the other living room and sat on the small couch. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"We kissed," Scorpius said in an innocent voice.

"Not funny Scorpius!"

"I'm sorry Al. I'm not good at handling situations like this."

"Like what?"

"Kissing the guy I like in a game of spin the bottle, before I even tell the guy that I like him."

"You like me?" Albus asked. "Genuinely, for real like…" Albus was cut off by Scorpius pressing his lips against his. "That was a nice way to say yes and shut me up." Albus smiled at him.

"So, will you go out with me then?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course I will!" Albus exclaimed, and wrapped his arms around Scorpius.

Neither of them noticed the door open. That was until James shouted, "It's about time!"

Dominique raised a goblet and shouted, "To Al and Scorp!" she then downed the contents before throwing the goblet at the wall.

"Please don't let her drink anymore," Louis begged.

16th June 2025, the date Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter kissed for the first time.

**Love it? Hate it? **


	6. Is Soup Okay?

**And another chapter is up! This is year 5 out of 10, so I'm half way through! **

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Albus asked Scorpius. They were stood hand in hand at the bottom of the garden path that lead to the house Scorpius lived in. "Because you don't have to if you're not ready," he insisted.  
>"I'm sure, Albus. I want to do this. I need to tell my parents about you," Scorpius replied.<p>

"Okay, if you're sure."

Scorpius took Albus's hand and they walked up the garden path together. Scorpius pulled Albus through the front door. "Mum, Dad," he shouted. His mother appeared through the door that lead to the kitchen.

"Hello Scorpius. Albus, I haven't seen you in a while," His mother said.

"Nice to see you again Mrs Malfoy," Albus smiled.

"Call me Astoria dear," She said kindly. "Draco, what are you doing? Come downstairs, Scorpius has brought Albus over," she shouted up the staircase. "He'll be down soon. Would you two like some lunch?" she asked them.

"That would be nice thanks mum," Scorpius smiled. Astoria had been very understanding when it came to Scorpius's sexuality. The boys followed Astoria back into the kitchen; they sat around the small table that was in the kitchen rather than going into the dining room.

"Is soup okay, boys?" She asked them.

"Sounds lovely Mrs Malfoy," Albus said. She got out her wand and started to prepare the food. As she was putting the last few vegetables into the pot to cook Draco walked into the room.

"What on earth is he doing here?" he asked pointing to Albus.

"Draco just sit down, he's doing no harm!" Astoria said firmly.

"Scorpius, why did you bring him?" Draco asked, looking at his son.

"Because, father, Albus is my boyfriend, and he has been for a year now," Scorpius said. Draco launched himself across the table at Albus and grabbed him by the collar, then he pushed him against the wall. "Dad!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Scorpius, be quiet, I'll deal with you later," Draco told his son.

"Draco, let go of Albus right now!" Astoria shouted at her husband.

"Astoria, be quiet!"

"I will not be quiet. Leave me to deal with the boys!"

"No, you cannot tell me what to do Draco Malfoy. This is my house, Scorpius is my child and Albus is his boyfriend! You will not tell me what to do in my own house. You will not tell me how to raise my son. And you will not lay a finger on his boyfriend! If you don't let go of him now I will hex you into next week. I am not my sister and you will not push me or my son around. If you wanted a pushover for a wife then you should have married Daphne," Astoria screamed. Draco let go of Albus and looked at her shocked. "You get out of here and calm down before I slap you in the face!" Draco left the room looking very shocked. Albus looked terrified, and Scorpius looked worried about him.

"Are you okay Albus dear?" Astoria said, turning to him. He just nodded, slowly. "Sit down, I'll get you that soup." She went to the cupboard and pulled out three bowls, she filled them, and put one in front of Albus, one in front of Scorpius and she sat down at the table with the other in front of her. They ate in silence for a while; Scorpius had put his arm around Albus to comfort him. "I'm happy for you two," Astoria said. "And your father will come around."

"Thanks mum," Scorpius smiled.

16th June 2026, the date Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy told his parents that Albus Severus Potter was his boyfriend.

**Some(More) OC's next chapter! ((Do you see that as a good or bad thing, I wonder))  
>See you all next chapter! <strong>


	7. Splattered in Paint

**Don't hate me for the short chapter, It's kind of a filler one, because I could only think of 9 years worth of plot and then this seemed to slot in here perfectly! **

There was a knock on the door. Scorpius, who was creeping forward with a paint brush in his hand to paint an unsuspecting, sleeping, Albus's nose, dropped the brush and ran to the door. When he opened it there was a girl, about the age of Scorpius and Albus, with a small child stood there. "Hi, I'm Jamie. Your next door neighbour, I just came over to say hi." She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius. Would you like to come in? I was just about to make some tea."

"That would be nice, thank you." She walked into the house. The child followed her in.

"And what would you like?" he asked the girl. She suddenly went shy and hid behind Jamie.

"Sorry about her, she's never usually shy. Are you Jessie?" Jamie said. Jessie peered around her legs. "This is my daughter," she explained to Scorpius. Scorpius smiled at the girl.

"Come sit in the living room." Scorpius led them into the living room where Albus was asleep on the couch. He walked over to him and kisses him on the cheek. "Albus, wake up. We have guests," Albus groaned and rolled over, he had been at Auror training late the night before and they had spent the day painting their new house.

Albus eventually made his eyes flutter open. He had bronze paint splattered on his face and in his hair. Scorpius noted how cute he looked covered in paint, before leaving to make the drinks. "Hello," Albus said, groggily.

"Hi, I'm Jamie, and this is Jessie," Jamie said. She picked up Jessie and sat her on her lap.

"Sorry, I was working late last night. And my annoying boyfriend just had to paint the living room this morning," Albus said, he raised his voice on the last sentence. They could hear Scorpius chuckling in the kitchen.

"He could have let you sleep in, that would have been nice of him," Jamie said. Albus smiled at her. He was going to reply, but he noticed the paint brush that Scorpius had dropped on the floor.

"Scorpius, why is a paintbrush on the floor?" he shouted into the kitchen.

"No reason, my darling," Scorpius said, appearing through the door with a tray of cups in his hands.

"Stop trying to be charming," Albus smirked as Scorpius handed him a cup. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Hopefully that will wake you up, and you'll be less grumpy," Scorpius responded.

"I'm not grumpy." Scorpius grinned, passing a cup to Jamie. He passes a cup to Jessie again.

"It's orange juice," he told her as she took the cup.

"Thank you," she said smiling brightly at him. She took a drink then sat on the floor cross legged, placing the cup in front of her. Jamie shook her head smiling at the girl.

"I told you she wasn't usually shy."

16th June 2027, the date Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter painted their living room.

**Again sorry for the shortness but it's all I could think to put here and I can make it fit with the rest of the plot! **


	8. She Was Only Four

**And here's the next chapter! I really hope you like it! **

Scorpius was stood outside his house, waiting for Albus to join him. He had big plans for their evening, but they were running slightly late. They were running late due to the fact, as Scorpius put it, Albus was worse than a girl at getting ready to go out. Normally he thought it was cute, but at this moment Scorpius was way too nervous to find it cute.

Jamie came out of the house, followed by Jessie; who was giggling at the teddy floating in front of her. Scorpius and Albus had discovered that she was magical when Jamie came around to their house convinced that her little girl was possessed. When they explained the Jessie was a witch she had looked so relieved that they thought she was going to kiss them. This was not a reaction they had expected, but they were happy about it; it meant that they didn't have to hide the fact they were wizards from her, which only made them closer. "Hey Scorp, shouldn't you be gone by now?" Jamie asked.

"Don't get me started," Scorpius replied.

"Al running late again?" she questioned. Scorpius simply nodded his head. Jamie smiled.

"Uncle Scorp, teddy flying," Jessie said, smiling brightly at the teddy she was now making fly around her in circles. Scorpius smiled back, he adored the little girl that lived next door to them; he knew Albus did too. They'd never talked about it, but each of them knew the other wanted a child; they hadn't talked about it because neither of them wanted the awkwardness of discussing where they would get a child from. Scorpius did want to talk about it, just not at that moment in time; he wanted to wait, the time had to be right.

"Yes, the teddy's flying," Scorpius giggled at the girl. Whenever he saw her with that teddy bear it reminded Scorpius of the time she had met Teddy. It had been amusing, Jessie had insisted that Teddy couldn't possibly be called Teddy, because she had a teddy with her; and Teddy didn't look like her teddy bear. She had proceeded to call him 'Uncle Al's silly brother', for the rest of the day. No one could figure out the logic behind her calling him that, considering Teddy wasn't Al's brother.

"Jessie, leave Scorpius alone. He has to leave the second Albus gets out of the door," Jamie shouted to her daughter. Jessie pouted but obeyed her mother, and walked away from Scorpius.

Albus appeared out of the door looking flustered. He had gone for the first thing he had tried on; Scorpius wasn't surprised. "Come on Al, we're running late," Scorpius said, to his boyfriend. Al came across to the car and climbed in. Scorpius noted how good Albus looked in black skinny jeans and a blue checked shirt. After Albus shut the door Jamie shouted across the garden, "Good Luck!" Scorpius smiled and got in the car. He drove them to a restaurant that was quite out of the way. They went there quite a lot. It was somewhere they weren't judged for being gay. They could sit down and have a nice meal without people whispering, or making comments, or anything like that. They could be themselves, and that's why they loved it there. It was also why it was the perfect place for Scorpius to do what he was planning to do.

They got out of the car and went into the small building, from the outside it looked like a quaint little cottage. But inside it was contemporary and modern. There was a bar in the basement, and the restaurant was spread over the main floor and the second floor; there was a kitchen on each of the two floors. The attic could be hired for parties and things like that. On this occasion Scorpius had reserved seats on the first floor, in the cosy corner booth that could be seen by most other places on that floor. It wasn't normal for someone to choose the table they reserve, but Scorpius and Albus were well liked there and when they heard what Scorpius was planning they agreed that that would be the perfect table; this was also taking into account that it was Albus's favourite table.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, you're table is ready," The waitress said to them sweetly as she saw them walk through the door. She took them to their table. When they were seated she passes them menus.

"Thank you, Karen," Scorpius smiled at her, as she left. "See anything you want?" he asked Albus.

"Split some chicken wings, for a starter?" Albus questioned, peering over the menu. Scorpius nodded, that was what they usually did, share a starter, then have their main meal, and share a desert. Albus noted Scorpius agreeing then went back to looking at his menu. Scorpius turned to his own menu.

After about five minutes of sitting there Karen bounced over to them saying, "Are you ready to order?" Scorpius glanced at Albus, who nodded.

"Spicy chicken wings for a starter," Scorpius said. He then looked at Albus for him to order his main.

"The Barbeque Chicken pizza, please," Albus said. He closed his menu and passed it to Karen.

"And I'll have the Grilled chicken sandwich with chips." Scorpius passed his menu to Karen.

"And what would you like to drink?" Karen asked.

"A bottle of our usual wine," Scorpius told her. Karen took the menus and walked away, coming back a minute later with a bottle of wine. "Thank you," Scorpius smiled at her. She walked off again. Scorpius poured the wine into the glasses. "I love how well everyone knows us here."

"So do I," Albus said smiling before taking a sip of wine. "So, why did you want to come here?" Albus asked.

"Why not?"

"That is a very good point."

Karen came over and placed a plate in front of them. "Spicy chicken wings," she said. "Enjoy." They ate the chicken wings quickly, and Karen came over and brought them their main meals.

Whilst they were eating Albus said "Scorp, do you ever think about getting married? Or having children?" Scorpius was caught off guard by the question, but managed to hide his shock.

"Isn't a little soon to talk about all of that?" Scorpius asked.

"Not really, we've been together for three years now. Lorcan and Dominique got engaged after a year and a half of being together, and they were still in school. We're living together. Okay, the children part may be a bit out of line, but I don't think talking about getting married is."

"I'm just not ready for that Albus. Maybe later; but not now," Scorpius said. A little light went out of Albus's eyes, but he tried to act like he didn't mind. Scorpius hated upsetting Albus, but he had to say what he had. "So if we did have a kid, what would you call them?"

Albus's face lit up a little, "I like Megan, for a girl. For a boy, I like Nathan."

"Megan? Nathan? Really?" Scorpius asked.

"Well what would you call them then?" Albus said.

"Evangeline, for a girl…"

"Bit old fashioned isn't it?" Albus said, interrupting Scorpius.

"No it is not," Scorpius snapped.

"Sorry," Albus apologised.

"Don't apologise. It's a touchy subject and I never told you the story, so I don't mind."

"What story?" Albus asked.

"I had a little sister. I was three when she was born. When I was seven we were playing in a park and some death eater saw her with my dad. He just killed her and ran. It was hard to tell who was being aimed at; all I know is that she died in my dad's arms. She was called Evangeline. She was only four."

"Scorpius, I'm so sorry," Albus said.

"It's fine Al," Scorpius replied. They ate in silence. When they were done Karen came and collected their plates. "I ordered desert when I reserved our seats, that way I knew we'd get something good."

Karen brought over two more plates, each with a white chocolate soufflé. They were Al's favourite. But there was a little something extra in his. They started eating. Scorpius waited until Albus found the extra thing that had been placed in his. He picked it up off of his fork, and looked at it. Then he looked at Scorpius, wide eyed. "Albus Severus Potter, I have a question for you." Albus's mouth fell open. Music started playing, something Scorpius had planned. "Albus Severus Potter, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will Scorpius!" Albus exclaimed. Scorpius got up and pulled Albus into a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Scorpius kissed Albus and a wave of aww's hit them.

16th June 2028, the date Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter got engaged.

**Let me know what you thought in a Review!  
>Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
